


No Attendance

by poetfrnk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After ending Spoilers for Yoosung, After ending spoilers for Jaehee, Depression, First writing, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, after ending spoilers, also, and wanted to share it?, female!MC, i feel as though some of the characters are ooc, i had this idea last night, idk i hope you enjoy my, idk man, slightly reader-insert, so uh, sorry for that, started writing it last night, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetfrnk/pseuds/poetfrnk
Summary: MC is a highly depressed girl. She had had an attempted suicide years before meeting everyone, and she was wanting to try again. She had planned to kill herself the day she met the RFA. But in fear that she would disappoint them and not let the party happen, she stayed the eleven days and had gotten close to each of them, loving all of them and being able to be all of their confidants. But on the eleventh day, she doesn't go to the party. What will have happened then? (I am total shit at summaries, i apologize)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this story!! This is my first time having written something on here and i hope it isn't too bad guys!

MC. A nickname she had been called since she was younger. One she was frequently called even now. She even introduced herself as MC to strangers. What an odd thing for her to do, right?

She wasn't expecting to have hated that nickname, and her own real name by this point in her life. She didn't expect to have hated every aspect of who she was at this point either. She had thought that she would be a happy college student, who was on her way to becoming a wonderful contribution to society. 

Unfortunately dreams are hardly a reality. 

Eleven days ago an app had been downloaded onto her phone. She had no memory of downloading it, nor did she know how it got there. It seemed harmless enough so she opened it. 

An error screen had opened up and thus began her chatting with a stranger- which lead her chatting with five more strangers. 

They were all such lovely people, after they got over the suspicion that she was a danger to them and their organization they held dear to their hearts. 

She fell in love with each of them. It wasn't surprising to her honestly. She genuinely loved all those who she became close to. 

Unfortunately, she could not say the same for herself. 

Being stuck inside of a deceased girl's apartment wasn't her favorite thing to have happened to her. Especially with the whole bomb thing that had happened. It just made her feel more like a replacement and that everyone was just being kind to her so that they could hold that damned party one more time. 

It wasn't fair to her. 

But she wanted to please these people. She always loved seeing other people happy even if she felt like a mess who didn't deserve to see their happiness. 

She knew that there had been cameras in the apartment, she had spotted one while she had been walking around aimlessly. 

She even called the hacker, Seven, about it and she made sure he didn't lie. She hated it when people lied to her. It made her feel even worse than she usually did. It made her feel less trusted. 

Eleven days was long enough for her to love them all. MC had gotten close to all of them and in return they had gotten close to her. Well, not entirely too close. 

They didn't know about the desperate want she had to end everything. They didn't know about the scars that littered her body. And they didn't know about what she would do before the party. 

She didn't want to meet them at all. She didn't deserve to be around such lovely people. She'd just ruin their happiness and their loveliness with her even being in their presence.

She didn't want to ruin the image of Zen or Jumin, who were often in the public eye and didn't need their good names tarnished. 

She didn't deserve to be around the kindness and innocence of Yoosung, who had already been through so much due to the death of his cousin.

She didn't deserve to be around the overworked and underappreciated Jaehee who deserved the whole world and more- not MC’s raggedy appearance.

And she definitely didn't deserve to be in the presence of Seven, who was obvious is his avoidance of his own problems and of his own demons. He didn't need more piles of depression layered on him because of her.

So then it was decided by her. 

The day had come for the party to start. It was 0800 and everyone was online. 

MC hardly spoke within the chat. Mainly only when asked a question or when addressed directly. They all exited the chat room soon and she was alone. 

She was going to start typing out her final goodbye when she got a call from one of them. 

“Hello, Seven.” She said into the phone, putting on her cheery facade as she always did when speaking to someone. 

“Hello~” he replied back in his too happy voice. “You excited to see all of us so soon? What are you going to wear?” 

She crinkled up her nose. “Not sure. Probably just something simple honestly.” She replied, tugging on a strand of hair. She wasn't even going to get ready. What was the point if she wasn't going to go?

He was silent for a few moments. She was going to say goodbye and some bullshit about getting ready when he said, “are you okay? You. Haven't been participating too much within the past few chat rooms.”

“Of course I am Seven!” She said with mock enthusiasm she hoped sounded real enough. “Why wouldn't i be?”

He was silent again. 

“If you say so. I'll see you at the party then~ This is seven oh seven, signing off!”

The click of his phone made her sigh in relief. She should cover the cameras now. 

It took her maybe five minutes to do so, but she covered each camera with a post-it note. At least, all of the cameras she knew about. 

Then she went to work with her final writing. 

**MC:** I know none of you are on right now

**MC:** and I know that all of you are getting ready, and are probably wanting to see me

**MC:** but I will not be attending the party at noon. 

**MC:** I have been planning this for quite a while, but you all had postponed it the day that I met you all on the messenger. 

**MC:** I am sorry. To all of you. 

**MC:** Yoosung, you are a wonderful person. Do not let Rika’s death affect you like this. As much as it hurts, she will not be coming back. And I am sorry for this. I want you to become that Veterinarian that you've always wanted to be okay? You will be a goddamn great one. You will be and I promise that. Please, for my memory and for that of Rika’s. 

**MC:** Jaehee, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more. You are great at what you do and honestly? Jumin doesn't deserve to have an assistant like you and treat you like how he does. Quit your job with him. Please. You deserve much, much more. Open up a coffee shop, and you will do fantastic. Your love of coffee will make that shop thrive. You will be wonderful. 

**MC:** Zen… I apologize if I have ever distracted you from reversing okay? You are the most wonderful actor that I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You're entirely kind and wonderful and I loved being able to have known you. You will be a great actor one day and people all around the world will know of your legacy. 

**MC:** Jumin. Lay off of Jaehee if she stays at your work. She needs a rest. But so do you. You are a wonderfully amazing person. I understand why you are the way you are, and you need to find someone to open up to they way you did with me. All of the scandals that you have been involved with are not what your self worth is and you are worth more than you think, even if you are a tad arrogant at times. But if you open up more, you will be happier. I know it. 

**MC:** Seven… I am so sorry for what you may see. But you are one of the best people I have ever had the privilege of being able to call my best friend. You are kind and you are worth so much love and happiness and everything. I want you to be great in the way that I know you can be. I know that you are sadder inside then you let on, hell that's how I am too. Or how I will have been. You're lovely you know that? Be good okay? 

**MC:** I love each and everyone of you. Truly, really, and deeply. I haven't had a family in a long time, and if I had gotten help like I should have earlier, I'm sure I would have felt as though you all could have been my family. 

**MC:** and I'm sorry for doing this in her apartment. But. I dunno. No where feels good enough and I do not have the strength to go anywhere else. I apologize for ruining your guys’ lives and for even existing in the first place. 

**MC:** if I hadn't existed I would have never been here and would not have caused you all the grief that I did. 

**MC:** or rather, will do 

**MC:** I am so very sorry. Goodbye. 

MC has left the chat room. 

MC sighed and rubbed her eyes. If she didn't do this now, she would never do it. 

Before this week and a half, she didn't have anyone that would miss her, and now she thinks that she may have five. 

She didn't meant to get too close to them but she did. 

She was just going to hurt them in the end- and she was. 

She rummaged through her bag on the couch, and grabbed a bottle of pills. 

-

Seven didn't really mean to check the monitor, really! It was just a force of habit anyways. 

But what he saw, wasn't the best. 

Eight of the cameras had been blacked out, except for one. It had been hidden well on the top of the bookshelf and showed a clear view of the living room. 

Did she have a pill bottle in her hands?

His own fingers were dialing the emergency number before he even realized it.

“Hello yes, I need an ambulance to this address as soon as possible. I think the tenant in the apartment is going to kill herself.”

-

MC’s eyes fluttered open and the harsh light blinded her for a moment. 

Was this the afterlife?

No… it wasn't. She could hear the beep of the heat monitor near her left. She also saw a bright red… something to her left as well. 

“MC?! You're finally awake!” The blur hugged her and she coughed. 

“Oh god I've gotta get the others- oh and the doctor.” Then he dashed out the door. 

Was that Seven…?

She gulped and her throat was sore. She didn't want to see them. Not like this. She didn't want to meet them in the first place, but this was just terrible. 

She was already crying before they got back to her room. The doctor was there first and checking her vitals, then the rest came as well. 

“MC!” She heard a young voice call her name, but she didn't look up. She kept her knees hugged close to her chest and kept her eyes focused on the bed. 

“MC?” That must be Jaehee, it's the only feminine voice present there. “Please look at us.”

She wouldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't bare to look at them after what she did. Why would they be there anyways? There had to be much more important things for them to have been doing.

She felt a hand touch her arm and she flinched. “MC…” zens voice was soft as he retraced his hand from touching her. 

“How was the party?” Was what she asked. She had to have missed it right? It's not like she was going to be there or anything. 

It was Jumin who answered her.

“It was a success, all thanks to you.” He replied. 

“Oh I didn't really do anything at all.” She replied instantly. “It was just emails.” She waved her hand. 

“but it still couldn't have been easy, I mean it must have been stressful.” Jaehee said, and MC shrugged. 

“Why did you do it.” Yoosung asked softly. She heard a thump and looked up to see Zen glaring at Yoosung for having asked. 

“That's not something that you-”

“Zen it's okay.” MC tried for a weak smile. “It's the least I can do to answer this. Especially after the worry I must've brought onto you.”

She cleared the her throat and fiddled with her fingers. 

“I haven't been good in my mental health state for a long while. Last month I had made the day I was going to…” she paused for a moment. 

“That was the day I met you all. I've said this on the messenger already so I'm not going to repeat it. But I didn't deserve to meet you guys. To be around such lovely people like you. I'm such a drab person and would have harmed your reputation or even just you.”

She dug her nails into her palms. 

“I had hoped this would have worked. And I had hoped you all wouldn't have cared. But I can see those hopes were fickle and wouldn't have meant much.”

“Of course we would have cared MC!” Yoosung seemed as though he was a bit mad. “You're part of our little family now!” Did he have tears in his eyes?

“I'm sorry.” Her voice cracked. “I didn't mean. I didn't want.” And then she broke down. She was sobbing and her head was buried between her knees. She felt a pair of arms around her. 

“It's okay MC.” She couldn't place the voice over her own tears. “We will always be here for you.”

And this moment was when MC vowed to get better. So that she could stay with her small family as long as she could. She wasn't going to lose them. And she won't let them lose her either.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I /tried/ to make the end a little open ended and I want you to think of which character you'd want to comfort you okay thank you for reading!!!


End file.
